


Why Is It Always You?

by boyer22j



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyer22j/pseuds/boyer22j
Summary: For the prompt "Don't be such a sourwolf" from the Eternal Sterek Discord.Stiles has a bad habit of getting hurt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Why Is It Always You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I have published on AO3, so I figured that a 100 word drabble challenge was as good as any place to start.

Stiles wandered into the loft, a cut from his head still bleeding and a bruise forming around his eye. Derek is on him in seconds, his eyebrows showing his displeasure as he begins to pull the pain and wipe the blood away. 

“I’ll kill them.”

Stiles smiles softly at Derek whose anger is masterfully covering the worry that he is injured again

“They aren’t worth it, sourwolf.”

Derek leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before resting his forehead against Stiles’. 

“Why is it always you?” he whispers. 

Instead of responding, Stiles leans in for another kiss.


End file.
